


High School Johnlock

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Sherlock, Bullying, High School, Jock John, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: Sherlock hates high school. It's tedious and boring. However, there's a certain jock who seems to make up for the bullying, boring lessons, and ridiculously early class hours; John Watson. Basically a growing collection of high school johnlock one shots.





	1. First Conversation

The aroma of disgustingly greasy food filled the air along with raging teenage hormones and annoying chatter. It was hot and stuffy in the cramped little cafeteria as girls gossiped and boys showed off. Every once in a while there was the slop of repulsing food being put on trays. Teens snickered and laughed to themselves and their friends.

As he was sat all alone Sherlock scoffed and reminded himself that he was NOT jealous of them. Rolling his eyes so hard it almost hurt, Sherlock sighed. He was sat in the lunch room at an uncomfortable red table far in the corner. Eyes closed and lips pursed as he got completely lost in his mind palace. Traveling through his memories searching for something to keep him occupied. This was Sherlock's least favorite time of day as it was literally mind numbing. He was so bored and couldn't wait to get back to class. 

Thinking about it, he assumed that maybe if he actually had a connection with anyone at this pathetic school it might be different. It was very hard for Sherlock to make any acquaintances let alone a single friend. After all, he's discovered people don't like feeling dumb, and as a 15 year old Junior Sherlock had made plenty of them feel stupid. 

With his fingers on his temples Sherlock went through the lessons he had been taught so far today. He had found it was the best way to keep everything together and not lose any part of the lesson. Suddenly warm clammy hands wrapped around his wrists and yanked his fingers from his temples harshly. Sherlock grimaced and looked up. It was Sally Donovan, a senior, who constantly felt the need to hurl insults at Sherlock.

"Are you listening, freak?" She hissed and threw down his arms. Sherlock rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet. "You're a fake you know that? No one can actually be that smart." She kicked his shin and grabbed a fistful of his soft curls. Sherlock cringed but stayed quiet. 

"Oh c'mon, Donovan. Just because you're failing pre-calc doesn't mean you get to take it out on Sherlock." A manly voice from behind Sherlock spoke up. Sally scoffed and let go of his hair. 

"I-I'm not...fine whatever. What do you know anyway." Donovan stomped away with the rest of her little clique. Sherlock looked down at his fingers. There was a high pitched squeal as the red seat next to him was pulled out. Suddenly, the boy was sitting right next to him. 

"Why do you let her do that to you?" He asked. Sherlock brought his hands up to massage his scalp and fix his hair. Eyes peaked up from underneath his dark lashes. Then he recognized the boy sitting next to him. John Watson, the captain of the Rugby team. He was completely gorgeous from head to toe, inside and out, and Sherlock definitely knew it. However, he never imagined John would talk to a freak like himself. 

"Her boyfriend is cheating on her with Kayla and her parents are getting divorced." Sherlock shrugged. He was suddenly hyperaware of everything about John. His eyes, hair, smile, and his perfectly sculpted muscles. Squinting his eyes and giving John a once over he began to deduce him. 

"How did you-"

"You just need to be observant." Sherlock shrugged and said no more. He'd explain but didn't want to scare John away. Sherlock sat back in his chair to get a better look of John's back muscles under his white t-shirt. John smirked and shook his head, because he was indeed being very observant; of Sherlock.

"You're so incredibly brilliant. Extraordinary even." Eyes watched Sherlock's cheeks flush and his eyes flutter shut. The younger boy nibbled on his lip and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. Laughter bubbled out of Sherlock in a way it hadn't for a long time. John was admiring everything about him from his curls to his cheek bones to all the little colored specs in his irises. Once Sherlock realised he was the only one laughing, his cheeks got even darker and he cleared his throat. 

"Sorry, that's just not what people usually say." He mumbled and looked away. 

Eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched, John asked "What do people usually say?" Sherlock had to hold in his laughter at the absurdity of the question. After all, John had just witnessed the usual. He turned his torso back to John and smiled. 

"Piss off." Sherlock answered. John began to chuckle quietly. Sherlock didn't ever want to forget that beautiful noise. 

Perfectly white teeth nibbled on beautiful pink lips. "You mind if I eat lunch here tomorrow?" John asked. Sherlock felt his heart flutter and couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah I'd like that."


	2. First Kiss

Sherlock threw his books into his locker at random. He usually kept everything scattered in a giant mess. Yet, he could find anything and everything he needed when he needed it; just like his brain. He stuffed his bag into the bottom of his locker and slammed the door shut. Eyes glanced around searching for that friendly smile and toned body.

A small frown fell on his face when he saw Lucy Crawford leaning against John's locker. They were talking to each other and although Sherlock couldn't hear the conversation, he could definitely read them. John's body was pivoted away from her, a sign of him not being fully engaged in the conversation. Yet, John was smiling and nodding along. Lucy was drawing out certain syllables. She was constantly shifting towards him. John remained facing away and his body was rigid. He was not very comfortable with her getting closer to him. 

Then, John took a big step back and his face changed. Lucy's eyes went wide, she obviously said something John didn't like and was surprised by his reaction. He clenched his jaw and furrowed eyebrows. With a deep inhale through his nose he said something slow and harsh through clenched teeth. Sherlock had never seen John be angry or rude to anyone. However, he did find it pretty sexy the way John's muscles tensed and how strong he looked. Lucy scoffed and turned to make direct eye contact with Sherlock. She glared right at him then turned back to John who looked furious. 

Sherlock felt so embarrassed to have been caught watching them. Quickly he turned and walked away with his head down. There's a spot in the gym right above the light's control room. Its sort of like a catwalk but its a full enclosed box. Sherlock liked to sit up there whenever he had a free period. He had just sat down up there when the gym door burst open. John came hurrying in. "I saw you come in here, Sherlock."

He walked into the middle of the gym and looked around. Sherlock stayed silent, but studied John's movements. Eyes trialing over his toned body with ease. Sherlock was never able to admire John without feeling embarrassed or fearing John might catch him. From up here, Sherlock could commit every part of John to his permanent memory. John is so amazing and handsome, Sherlock just hoped John loved every part of himself as much as Sherlock did. 

"I just..." he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, stopping to pull lightly. "Wanna make sure you're ok. You can tell me what's wrong." Sherlock smiled a bit. Nothing was wrong other than he was dying of embarrassment over being caught staring at John. From up here though, his eyes were free to roam. John spun arouns once more and huffed. "Was it what Lucy said?" 

He furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. What had Lucy said? Sherlock leaned against the railing and it squeaked loudly. John's head snapped up and he locked eyes with Sherlock from across the gym. Sherlock blushed and tilted his head down, letting his mess of curls fall in his eyes. 

"What'd Lucy say?"  
"How the hell did you get up there without the ladder?" They spoke in unison, both chuckling a bit. Sherlock walked back down the steps and through the lights control room. His footsteps were the only sound as he walked out to the middle of the gym a few feet away from John. 

"I know the code to the control room and there's a set of stairs that lead up there." He shrugged as his face flushed again. He gave a soft shrug and looked away. John smiled at him never taking his eyes away from Sherlock. 

"How in the world do you know the code?" 

"Just look at the keypad. The four most used are 6204 and then its just a matter of probability and lucky guesses." Sherlock shifted a bit. John just smiled wider. 

"You're truly amazing, Sherlock Holmes." He took a step closer to Sherlock and placed his hand gently onto his shoulder. With a comforting tone he spoke, "Are you alright?" Sherlock was never alright when he was around John. 

"Y-yes I'm okay." Sherlock took a deep breath as John stepped even closer. John tilted his head down to catch Sherlock's gaze and force eye contact. "W-what did Lucy say?" John's hand dropped from Sherlock's shoulder and trailed down his arm until got to his hand where he laced his fingers with Sherlock. 

"She said some harsh things I would never ever even think about saying." He rubbed his thumb across the back of Sherlock's hand. 

"About me?" Sherlock frowned. John opened his mouth but quickly closed it, and that was all Sherlock needed. "Oh." Sherlock tried to pull his hand from John's, but John gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"Sherlock, I don't care what anyone says about you or to you. I'd like to think that in these past few weeks I've learned the real you. No one else here knows you like I do." John took a deep breath and another step forward. They were only a tiny step away now. Chests almost touching. "The real you is so absolutely beautiful and brilliant. I-I completely and utterly love the real you with my entire being, Sherlock." 

Both boys had sweating palms and adrenaline coursing through them. John had gone the ninety percent to Sherlock and poured his heart out, now it was his turn. Sherlock shuffled forward and now their chests were firm against each other. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Sherlock spoke. "John Watson, you have no idea how long I have wanted you to say those words." Sherlock breathed happily before leaning in to kiss John.


	3. First Kiss - Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after their first kiss.

Their lips dragged against each other slowly, so sweet and careful. Trying their best to hold on to the feeling and the moment. Neither of them ever wanted to lose this. Sherlock's brain couldn't stop running. He wanted to remember everything. 

The way John's lips felt, so soft and plump. His hands feeling so big and strong, one tangled in Sherlock's hair delicately and the other on the small of his back. Feeling the beating of John's heart as it sped up and slowed down. 

The way John smelt, his aftershave something nice and outdoorsy. Sherlock nevemr really enjoyed the outdoors, but it suited John. The smell of his leather varsity jacket.

And of course, the way John tasted. A nice minty taste that made the whole kiss seem so fresh. Sherlock wondered briefly if John minded the taste of green tea. 

But all thoughts were quickly abandoned when the rough pads of Johns fingers slid under the edge of his shirt, brushing against his hip bones. Sherlock shivered and pulled away with his lips parted and breath coming out in soft pants. John immediately took hus hands of and took a step back. "I-I'm sorry  Sherlock." John sighed and stepped back again. 

Sherlock blushed and looked at his hands. Yet there was a wide smile on his lips. "N-No...I really," he took a deep breath before looking up at John, "really liked it." His cheeks grew hotter, but a all embarrassment was gone when John stepped closer again. Their chests touched again and John's hands enclosed around Sherlock's.

"Good. So did I." He whispered. His lips ghosted over Sherlock's forehead in a caring kiss. Sherlock leaned his head against John's chest. Fingers carded through Sherlock's hair. "So...are you...out?" John asked nervously. 

"My family knows." Sherlock gave a slight shrug, but kept his cheek firm against John's pounding chest. "Are you out?" He asked nervously. John tensed up, and Sherlock immediately backtracked. "Hey its ok," pulling his head up to look at John, "You can come out whenever you're ready."

John smiled again. He wondered what Sherlock's family was like, and hoped they were better than his family. "Thank you."   
Sherlock leaned back into John's chest and they stood like that until the bell rang. They moved apart and walked towards the gym doors. Sherlock wondered if they'd kiss again anytime soon, or if it was just a one time thing, but he just stayed quiet and kept his distance. John suddenly stopped and grabbed Sherlock's wrist gently. 

"Come to my game this Friday night?" John asked and rubbed his thumb against Sherlock's wrist and the backs of his hand. Sherlock made up his mind fairly easily, yet he furrowed his eyebrows and pretended to mull it over. "I'd just be nice to know you're watching." John looked calm and collected, but his heart was racing.

Sherlock knew absolutely nothing about rugby, and he did have plans with his neighbor Molly. He also had zero interest in rugby or any other sport. However, this was John Watson. The star and captain of the rugby team, cutest and most kind boy in the entire high school, and an expert kisser. Plus, John was kneading his bottom lip inbetween his teeth. "I'll be there." Sherlock looked through the window of the gym door before leaning in and kissing him quickly. 

"I'll see you later?" Sherlock asked as he opened the door and leaned in the doorway. 

"Yes. Keep your chin up, babe." John said quietly with a smile. Sherlock blushed and just watched as John slide past him and hurried off to class.


	4. First Rugby Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry its been a month, but there should be a bunch of updates on all my work soon!

Sherlock and John continued to sit together at lunch the rest of the week. They shared lingering touches and lots of suggestive eye contact, but hadn't kissed again. Even when they had a minute alone both boys were too nervous to initiate another kiss. 

Then Friday morning came around and the entire school was buzzing. Sherlock walked into the building and didn't pay much attention to the giggles and gasps. Some random couple probably broke up, he thought. None of that drama interested him, so he chose to ignore it. When he got to his locker the entire hall was quiet. Sherlock couldn't see or get to his locker, because it was surrounded by people. "E-Excuse me." He said as he pushed his way through the group of people. Stumbling he came through the wall of people and was in the middle. 

Eyes wide, mouth open, and cheeks a dark crimson color, Sherlock quickly grabbed the rugby jersey that was hung to the front of his locker and scurried towards the gym. The people in the hall erupted in whispers and more gasps. "No way that was meant for...him" a few girls scoffed. 

He was becoming hyperaware of all the looks and sounds. Feet moving faster he quickly burst through the gym door. Panting from nerves Sherlock closed his eyes and counted back from 10 until his breathing was steady. He climbed up to his spot and finally looked at the jersey. Bold white numbers across the back read 24. Sherlock knew nothing about rugby, but he knew that was John's number. He also knew that John had never given his jersey to anyone. 

There was a feeling in the pit of Sherlock's stomach as he noticed there was a note taped to the front. "Sherlock" was scrawled across the front in John's unique handwriting. He took deep breaths to calm himself, and with shaky hands he opened up the letter. 

"Sherlock, will you be my boyfriend? Wear my jersey for yes, and don't wear it for no." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, yet smiled wide. It was so extremely cheesy, but he didn't care. He slipped of his button up shirt and put on John's jersey at once. It was thin, breathable and a bit big. Sherlock was lean and toned, but he didn't have John's wide shoulders or his muscles. 

Carefully, Sherlock tucked the note back into its envelope and into his backpack along with his shirt. He never wanted to lose that note. He felt his cheeks grow hotter with every step towards the door. Everyone would know the second they looked at him, that John wanted him and he wanted John. He was worried what people would think, yet too happy to care. So with his head high he headed to his first class of the day. 

Meanwhile John was pacing back and forth in the boy's bathroom. He was too nervous to go into the hallway. What if Sherlock said yes and was wearing his jersey? Everyone would know he was bisexual. What if he was kicked off the rugby team? He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples to try and calm down and think rationally. It didn't help, for his mind went to an even worse place; what if Sherlock said no? What if, after everything, Sherlock decided he didn't like John and didn't want to be with him? 

He turned the water on to cold and cupped the cold water in his hands. Gently he patted the cold water on his face. Leaning over the sink he panted breathlessly and watched the water go down the drain. Hiding in here would do no good, he knew that. Slowly he shut off the water and stared at his reflection. 

All his life he'd been told to "man up" by coaches and his parents. John's always trying to please everyone; being captain of the rugby team and an honors student. He's never really done anything for himself. He wanted this. He wanted to come out, with or without Sherlock. Who he loves won't change how smart he is or how good of a rugby player he is. But denying who he loves would only cause more pain, stress, and self-consciousness. John decided then and there that no matter what happened, this was who he was and he wasn't going to hide it anymore. 

He dried off his hands and face and walked   of the bathroom with his head held high and his shoulders back; confident and determined. But there was still anxiety bubbling in his stomach as he headed to his first class. His bright white 24 shining on his back. And he wondered if Sherlock was wearing the same number.


	5. First Rugby Game - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day of the first rugby game, however, the rugby game has not happened yet. So there will be another part (maybe 2) of the actual game and such.

When John walked into the classroom it went almost silent. It was like his bubble of confidence and determination burst. He ducked his head and sat in his desk. Most people began to whisper, but some just stared. Someone came rushing over and John knew who it was without even looking; Lucy Crawford. He could tell by the annoying click of her heels on the floor. 

"John." She said loudly. All eyes turned to her and the room went quiet again. John raised one eyebrow and glanced at her sideways. She had her arms crossed and face screwed up in anger. She had absolutely no right to be angry. She was John's ex-girlfriend and she cheated on him. 

"What do you want Lucy?" John asked through clenched teeth. She'd said nasty things about Sherlock before, and John wasn't sure if he could handle it today. He took a deep breath before standing up and locking eyes with her. 

"I cannot believe you John." Lucy scoffed. Everyone was watching as John shook his head. "What are you gonna do to that poor boy? Huh?" She poked him hard in the chest. John took a step back and furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell was she talking about? Lucy was getting more hysterical by the second. People began to take out their phones and record. "I thought you were different, John Watson...but you're not. You're just another bully jock. Sherlock doesn't deserve that!" She screamed. 

"What are you talking about!?" John yelled and shook his head. He was completely lost. She dropped her arms and clenched her fists. 

"He's wearing your jersey! You never even let me wear your jersey!" She screamed and poked him in his chest again, but John was no longer mad or confused. Sherlock said yes. He was dating Sherlock Holmes. "So what's your plan, huh? Make fun of him for being gay or something? That poor kid probably doesn't even know what it means." 

John felt his chest swell with pride. "Sherlock has a 4.9 gpa. He's bloody brilliant, of course he knows what it means. It means," John chuckled and smiled wide. Adrenaline flooded through his body. He was about to come out, and people were recording it. But he didn't care, he was tired of hiding. "He's mine...and I'm his." 

Lucy didn't like that. Her face twisted up in disgust. "B-but you're n-not gay! W-we dated." She was so confused. John rolled his eyes. 

"You're right, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. I like men and women. I like someone based on personality and character, not what's in their pants." He crossed his arms as Lucy's face fell. Her face flushed and she went and sat down. "And if anyone has a fucking problem with that, they better say it to my face." John clenched his jaw and sat back down. The entire class was quietly whispering to themselves until Mr. Wight came in and began to teach. 

Meanwhile, in Sherlock's first class of the day everyone was talking, pointing, and staring at him. It made him feel extremely uncomfortable, and he couldn't think. There was to much going on. Although he was happy finally being with John and John having the courage to come out, he hated having so mamy eyes and voices directed at him. He took deep breaths trying to calm down his mind so he could think properly. He wished they'd all stop. 

Suddenly, everyone's phones began to go off, Sherlock's included. The room went quiet as everyone checked their phones. It was a video of John and Lucy Crawford. Sherlock pressed play and watched it carefully, deducing the situation. John looked happy, almost at ease, as he came out. It made Sherlock blush and his heart swell. His boyfriend was so amazing. His boyfriend was defending him and being himself and Sherlock was suddenly slipping even further for John Watson.

Everyone stared at him once they'd finished the video. It was like they were expecting something. Sherlock felt like he needed to say something, but for a minute he just sat there. He stared back at everyone with a clenched jaw as he tried to figure out what to say. Sally Donovan shot out of her desk and placed her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth to speak and the words just flew right out of Sherlock's mouth.

"You heard John. If anyone has a fucking problem with that, they better say it to my face." Sherlock stood up. For once he wasn't letting people push him around. John made him stronger and he wanted to be strong for John. Sally tensed up, looked around, and then slowly sat back down. Sherlock paused and waited a second longer. Everyone stared quietly, and so he sat back down.


	6. First Rugby Game - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like I fell into a black hole, but I'm getting my shit together. Lol lots of updates to come soon!

Sherlock and John went through their day with eyes on them at all times. It was extremely tiring for both of them. They couldn't think clearly with all of the attention. So, when lunch came around they both felt relief flood their bodies. They could have 45 minutes without all of the stares and whispers.

When the lunch bell rang, both boys headed to the same place without even communicating. Sherlock was laying on his back with his feet dangling over the edge. He had headphones in and his hands over his eyes. John climbed up as quietly as possible. He sat next to Sherlock silently for a minute. 

Sherlock was in his mind palace searching for every bit of information on rugby he had. He was searching so deep that he hadn't heard John. He had been trying to get Sherlock's attention. It took the soft slow brush of John's lips to pull Sherlock from his head and back to the present.

They kissed for a while, nothing rushed or forced, but comfortable and calming. It felt natural and was almost relieving after the morning they'd both had. John was gently leaning over Sherlock with ome hand tangled in his curls and the other resting on his waist. Sherlock wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he clenched one into a fist at his side, and had the other one clutched onto John's jersey and pulling him closer. 

One leg was loosely tangled inbetween John's. The other had been bent, because with his foot planted firmly on something solid, Sherlock was able to feel more grounded. His head and stomach still swam, but this way he could stop the world around him from spinning too. 

Carefully, John pulled away and rolled onto his back. Both boys grinned wide at the ceiling and panted lightly. Sherlock moved over and leaned into John's side. John pecked Sherlock's forehead and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Sherlock looked away from John and at the ceiling of the gymnasium. "Do you..." Sherlock glanced at John and then glanced back up, "you don't regret doing this today...do you?" 

"Of course not." John furrowed his eyebrows, "I feel so relieved. It's going to be kinda rough for a little while, but its nothing I'd undo." John pecked Sherlock's cheek and ran his fingers through his hair. Sherlock nodded with a little smile and sigh of relief. John felt something deep in the pit of his stomach. "I want you to be with me tonight when...I come out to my parents." Sherlock felt the same feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat up and looked at John. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." 

The bell rang and Sherlock and John reluctantly parted. John headed straight to class, and so did Sherlock. But Sherlock knew he was going to have to do the one thing he had been so scared of, use the bathroom. He pushed the door open quickly and rushed to the urinal. He had had to go for hours. The bathroom was empty while he relieved himself, but the door swung open as he was washing his hands.  

"What are you doing in here? You can't be in here, faggot." A deep voice spat. Sherlock looked up as he grabbed a handful of paper towel and dried his hands. It was Anderson, one of the guys on the rugby team that like to pick on Sherlock. However, Anderson usually stuck to things like knocking away his books or slamming his locker shut. He'd never spoken to him, so it took Sherlock by surprise and he was stuck just staring at Anderson. 

Anderson took big angry strides towards him and smashed his back into the wall. Sherlock didn't know what to do. He'd never been hit like this before. Small stuff he could handle, but getting the wind knocked out of him scared him. Sherlock had seen the way Anderson looks at John. He'd seen the way he tenses when his girlfriend Macy touches him. He quickly glanced up and down Anderson. Here he was with eyes flickering to Sherlock's lips. Sherlock spat in his face. 

It was over almost as quickly as it had begun. Anderson had hit him again and again. Blood was rushing to the surface while Sherlock heard nothing but ringing. He knew what had happened, but he felt like he hadn't been there. He can picture the mirror shattering, but couldn't hear it or feel it. He can feel it all, but in his head it didn't seem real. It seemed like it happened to someone else. 

In the nurse's room staring at his black and blue face and all of the cuts, Sherlock reminded himself it was worth it. Being with John and being himself was worth it. Carefully he took the pills the nurse had given him and he swallowed them with a gulp of water. 

"Thankfully, there's no serious injury. However, we need to call your parents so they know to watch for signs of a concussion." Nurse Linda rubbed Sherlock's shoulder affectionately. With a weak smile she picked up the phone on her desk. Sherlock rolled his eyes and slid off the bed to stand on the ground. 

"Linda listen to me!" He huffed. She jumped a little and put down the phone. She slowly turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "I have no headache or dizziness or nausea, my memory is fine, my pupils aren't dilated, and my vision isn't blurry!" Sherlock stomped his foot and crossed his arms. "Did you even go to medical school Linda?" 

"A-Alright then." Linda glanced down at her clipboard and back up at Sherlock before leaving the room. Sherlock sighed and laid back down on the bed. He put his arm over his eyes and took deep breaths. This is not how things were supposed to go. Sherlock's ears were still ringing, so he didn't hear the rapid footsteps.

"Sherlock!" John gasped and rushed over to the bed. He placed one hand on Sherlock's waist and used the other to run his fingers through his hair. Sherlock moved his arm and sat up to look John in the eye. John lightly traced over Sherlock's bruised face. "Who did this to you?" He asked with clenched teeth. Sherlock hesitated for a moment, but he knew Anderson might try to hurt John too.

"Anderson." Sherlock whispered. John dropped his hands and took steps back. He clenched his hands into fists and began to pace. "John, stop." John stopped pacing and frowned up at Sherlock. Slowly he walked back over and tucked Sherlock's hair behind his ears. "I'm fine. It wasn't about me and you. Its about him and what he couldn't do." 

John smiled a little and kissed Sherlock's forehead. Rubbing his hands up and down his arms he rested their foreheads together. "You're brilliant, Sherlock Holmes.


	7. The First Rugby Game - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. I hope these next chapters make up for my absence.

Sherlock is laying on the bed in the nurse’s office with his arm over his eyes and John’s head in his lap. He’s gently carding his fingers through the soft blonde hair. The room is quiet, and John feels comfortable, but Sherlock’s brain continues to run wild with countless possibilities of future interactions with Anderson. He’s worried about John’s safety, not his own.

“John.” Sherlock finally mumbles and slowly opens his eyes to the blinding light. John carefully lifts up his head and looks at Sherlock.

“Hmm?” He hums contently and smiles as he meets Sherlock’s gaze. There’s a nagging feeling inside Sherlock. He wants to say what’s on his mind, but he’s worried he’ll push John away. John is the only person who’s stayed this long, or even had any type of romantic connection with him, and Sherlock feels as if he’s addicted to John. He simply cannot lose John. John leans up on his elbow and cups Sherlock’s cheek. “What’s going on in that brilliant brain of yours?” Sherlock takes a deep breath, but still can’t get the words out. John leans down and kisses him tenderly. When they pull away for air, John keeps his forehead rested against Sherlock’s. “You can tell me if you’d like…but you don’t have to.”

“I just…I-I want you to promise you won’t…hurt Anderson.” John pulls away with his brow furrowed. Sherlock feels nervous and instantly regrets saying anything. “I just…I don’t want to stoop that low…He’s not worth it.” Sherlock looks away feeling ashamed. John reaches over and tilts his face back. He kisses him again with a little more passion, but still gentle.

“If that’s really what you want…I’ll leave him alone.” Sherlock smiled up at him. “But…if I’m ever around and anyone touches you or says anything…I can’t promise I’ll leave them alone.” John said sincerely. Sherlock thought for a minute before he stuck out his hand.

“Alright. Nice compromise.” Sherlock smiled as they shook hands. A vivid image from Sherlock's health book comes to mind. The chapter is Developing and Maintaining Healthy Relationships with a bright blue heading "Effective Compromising." Sherlock puts a mental check next to it.

John's phone begins to sound loudly and Sherlock is pulled back to reality. Its a call from his mother. John gets up and paces while it rings. He naws on his lip and wonders what she's heard. He wanted her to hear it from him...but was he too late? He took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hello?" Sherlock is sitting up now and he's anxiously analyzing John's every move. 

"Hey honey, just wanted to tell you that your brother Harry-"

"Sister Harriet." John says harshly. His body is tense and his jaw clenched. He's angry and uncomfortable. His mother takes a big breath before continuing. 

"Will be coming to your game tonight, and we're going to dinner afterwards." John let's out a breath and relaxes. 

"Alright. Sounds good." He smiles slightly. He's happy his mother and father are slowly accepting his sister. After all she'd been through its the least his parents could do. It also was giving him a sliver of hope that they'd be ok with his sexuality. 

"Yeah. We were wondering if you'd bring along your special someone? We're all dying to me her." His mother giggles and he feels the sliver of hope vanishing. He clears his throat and eyes Sherlock nervously. He isn't ashamed of who he is, or of Sherlock. This should be easy, but its so hard. He doesn't know what to do.  "John?"

"I'll ask them ma."  
   
 John hangs up and hangs his head. Sherlock slips down and onto to floor. He walks over to John timidly and wrappes his arms around John's torso. John lets his shoulders sloop as Sherlock rests his head inbetween his shoulder blades. "We can do whatever you'd like, John." He whispers soothingly. John smiles slightly. He knew Sherlock would be supportive, but John just couldn't decide what to do. 

John turns around and holds Sherlock close. He rests his cheek in his mess of curls and thinks for a minute. "When Harriet transitioned in college...my parents didn't take it well. They're slowly getting over it now, but...I just don't know how this'll go." He sighs and Sherlock kisses his collarbone. 

"John, I'll be with you no matter what...and I don't mind waiting if its what you want." They stay like that until John has to get ready for his game. He still hasn't made a decision about tonight's dinner. Sherlock doesn't mind though. He's still in complete awe over everything John has accomplished today. John came out in such an amazing way, and he defended himself and his boyfriend. Sherlock was truly amazed by John and his heart, and he was honored that John was opening up to him. 

Sherlock pulled his coat tighter around his bony body and searched for somewhere in the bleachers to sit. He picks an empty spot at the top in the far right. He sits far away from everyone else and waits eagerly. 

 John smooths out his jersey and takes a deep breath. He heads back into the locker room and stands next to Coach. The rest of the boys form a circle as usual, but they're all glaring at John. Anderson has his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. John wants to wipe it right off his face, but he chooses to just ignore him. John is supposed to give his big motivational speech right now, but he's worried nothing will be good enough. He takes a deep breath and decides to wing it.

"You may not like someone on the team, or agree with everything they stand for. You might not agree with the plays and calls. We've all got our issues and our own opinions, but on the field we're a team and we work together. We need to put our differences aside for a few hours so we can kick some ass," John narrows his eyes at Anderson, "and if you can't do that...you shouldn't be part of this team." Its silent for a moment before he speaks again. "United we can win, but divided we'll fall." 

He puts his hand out, and so does Coach, and slowly the rest of the team. John finally begins to feel like everything is falling into place. 

The game seems to go by quickly. Sherlock smiles and cheers to himself in the bleachers while John leads the team to a victory on the field. Adrenaline was flowing through John's entire body. So much adrenaline that he grabbed his phone and texted Sherlock before getting in the shower. 

"Hope your hungry"


	8. First Time Meeting The Watsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with John's immediate family

Sherlock feels even more pride and love for John swirl inside his chest as he reads John's text. John was finally showing everyone who he really was, and all because Sherlock accepted, liked, and inspired John. John was so courageous it made Sherlock wonder how he even deserved John. He also wondered how John coming out would go. He knew John was strong and that he didn't care about kids at school, but its harder to not care what your parents think. No matter how it would go though, Sherlock promised himself he'd do everything to make sure John felt happy and knew he mattered. Sherlock sat and waited patiently for John.

John showered and changed quickly; suddenly afraid to be naked and vulnerable for longer than he had to. Just because they had all played together as a team, did not mean they were all okay with John. Lots of the players made that very clear when they refused to even shower and change in the same locker room as John, and they grabbed their things and went into the away locker room with the team they had just beat. A few of them stayed, but made sure to hide themselves from John. Anderson, however, could not keep his eyes off of John, and John couldn't tell what his intentions were. So John did his business and left the locker room as soon as humanly possible.

When John finished changing he grabbed his duffel bag, and hurried out of the locker room. He could still feel Anderson's eyes on him, and new he was following him out. John pushed open the door and spotted Sherlock almost instantly. They locked eyes and both boys let out a soft sigh of relief. They rushed to each other and John dropped his duffel so he could pick up Sherlock. Sherlock was caught completely off gaurd when his feet left the ground, and let out a tiny squeal that made John's heart beat faster. They locked lips and put all of their nerves and adrenaline from the day into the passionate kiss. John spun them as they kissed, and when he finally put Sherlock down and they broke their kiss, he noticed Anderson watching them from multiple feet away.

"What do you want?" John crossed his arms and moved in between Anderson and Sherlock. Anderson's face began to flush and he cleared his throat while staring at his shoes. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. "What, Anderson?" John said again, a little less harsh this time.

"I...Sherlock, I'm sorry I...hurt you." Anderson admitted softly. While John and Sherlock both stood shocked, Anderson turned on his heel and walked away.

Both boys stood in surprise and confusion fot a few minutes. Neither of them knew what to say. John finally broke the tension. "Do you think he meant it?" 

"He loves you," Sherlock whispered softly, "and he hates himself for it." John's heart sank at the realization, and Sherlock immediately wished he hadn't said anything. He stepped up to John and caressed his cheek; gently brushing his thumb along his cheekbone and top lip. John took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes. The whole day had been such a mess. It felt as if they only truly had each other. 

After a few minutes, John kissed Sherlock's forehead and then picked up his duffel bag. "Are you ready to go?" Sherlock smiled and nodded. John carried his bag in one hand, and held Sherlock's delicately in his other hand as they walked to the car. 

John opened the passenger door and Sherlock blushed as he slipped into the seat. As John walked around his car to the driver's side, Sherlock reached over and unlocked John's door. With a smile on his lips, John started his car and began to drive to the little diner his family loved. He drove with just his left hand on the wheel. His right hand dangled on console. His heart was beginning to pound the closer he got to the diner. He reached over and laced his fingers with Sherlock. "John." Sherlock spoke up. 

"Yeah, babe?" John hummed. 

"You're supposed to have both hands on the wheel." Sherlock squeezed John's hand gently. He could tell John was getting nervous. John just chuckled lightly.

"Well I hope you like bad boys." John smirked and kissed the back of Sherlock's hand. Sherlock rolled his eyes, but still laughed. John stopped laughing as he pulled in and parked the car. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute. Sherlock could feel him shaking slightly. 

"Hey," John opened his eyes and Sherlock gently turned John's head towards him. "I'm right here, and no matter what, you have me." Sherlock leaned his forehead against John's. 

John tipped his head up and kissed Sherlock soft and shakily. They kissed until John was steady and firm. When they finally parted, John looked Sherlock in the eyes and whispered,"Thank you." Sherlock just smiled. 

With new determination, both boys headed into the diner. Sherlock followed John's lead. This was John's family and he wanted to respect that; he was not at all nervous. 

There was a taller woman in the back of the diner with long blonde curls, Sherlock picked her out as Harriet. Across from her sat an older man and woman, obviously John's parents. When Harriet spotted John and Sherlock she grinned wide, showing off some beautiful white teeth, and began to wave. John's parents turned around to see their son with another boy. 

John took Sherlock's hand and intertwined their shaking fingers. Harriet smiled even wider. His parents, however, furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. Then, as John and Sherlock approached the table, their faces turned to a mix of anger and disgust. 

"This is my boyfriend Sherlock. He's absolutely brilliant. He has a 4.9 gpa, and he skipped ahead 2 years in school. Sherlock is a Junior at just 15 years old." John gushed with a grin. The more he talked about Sherlock, the more at ease he felt. This was what he wanted.

"I'm Harriet, John's older sister." Harriet stuck out her hand. 

A blushing Sherlock took the back of her hand and kissed it gently. "Nice to meet you Harriet, I've heard so much about you."

"All bad things I hope?" She winked. Sherlock chuckled softly and opened his mouth to speak, but was sharply cut off. 

"What are you trying to do here, John?" His father asked harshly through clenched teeth. John, Sherlock, and Harriet all froze. It was silent. "Huh?" His father asked again, but louder this time. John didn't know what to do or say. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears. There was a lump in his throat and a knot in his stomach. "Is this to punish us for what we said about being a doctor?" His father snapped even louder than before. A few people turned to stare. 

Sherlock squeezed John's hand and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. John took a deep breath, but his voice came out almost inaudible. "N-No." His father scoffed amd crossed his arms. 

"You!" John's mother pointed accusingly at Harriet. Her finger trembled with anger. "Did you put him up to this so we'd pay for that ridiculous surgery?" His mother was drawing attention and lots of people had stopped to watch. Harriet's face fell at the harsh accusation and the painful reminder that she "wasn't a real woman". John looked at his sister who had tears in her eyes. He looked at Sherlock who was standing loyally by his side. He couldn't stand still anymore. 

"Mom! Dad!" John's voice came out low and deep, and almost as a growl. All eyes snapped to John. Despite John's height, the way he was standing and talking made him look extremely intimidating. "Sherlock is my boyfriend, because I love him and he loves me. Nothing more." John glared sharply at his parents. 

His father stood up suddenly and pounded his fists on the table. "You're not gay!" He yelled and reached over the table. He cocked his arm back and slapped John hard across his face. Sherlock gasped and pulled John back away from his father. The sound seemed to stop everyone. The entire restraunt was watching them now. "I didn't raise two faggots!" John looked as if he had been slapped again. He was biting his lips and staring blankly at his father. Sherlock clenched his teeth and his fists. 

"You're right! He's not gay! He's bisexual! He loves people for who they are as people and not what's in their pants!" Sherlock yelled and stomped his foot. He was not about to just stand there and let John's father bully his children. John's parents stood silently; unsure of what to say. They'd clearly never been stood up to before. 

"And you're right about one more thing. You didn't raise two faggots. You raised two beautiful and unique children. John is the kindest person I've ever met, and I've heard so many great things about Harriet. They're both such strong kids, especially if they've had to deal with you!" Sherlock huffed and crossed his arms defiantly. 

Everyone stood still waiting to see what would happen. Nobody moved except one tiny waiter. Sherlock noticed his name tag said Matt. Matt walked over and turned to John's parents. "I think it's best if you two leave." They opened their mouths to protest, are quickly cut off by Matt. "Now." He pointed to the door. 

His parents grab their things angrily, but stop and turn back to John before they leave. "You can forget about us helping you at all with medical school." John's father poked John hard in the chest. 

"And there is no way in hell we're helping you chop off the only piece of manhood you have left." Their mother spat at Harriet. The two angry bigots turned and stormed off towards the doors. John looked at his boyfriend who had just stood up to his parents, and he smiled. 

"Mom! Dad!" John shouted at his parents as they reached the doors. They both stopped and turned back with smirks; thinking they'd won. John flipped off his parents before grabbing Sherlock and kissing him passionately. Harriet laughed and began to clap, and then other people in the diner began to clap. The boys continued to kiss until they heard the diner doors slam shut. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes." John whispered once they'd pulled away. 

"I love you, John Watson."


	9. First Time Meeting the Watsons - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took over a week, but Happy Easter!

After John came out to his parents in the diner, the last thing he wanted to do was go home. With Sherlock and Harriet by his side he could stand up to his parents, but without them…he wasn’t sure he could handle it. So, he stalled for as long as he could in the diner.

John and Sherlock were sitting together across from Harriet. They had all ordered some dinner, and were eating while chatting and getting to know each other. Sherlock and Harriet had really hit it off, and John really enjoyed watching them talk and connect. "So you really got to skip over 2 years of high school? You lucky shit! No way!" Harriet laughed and shook her head. "Those were the _worst_ years of my life. I'd give anything to skip the first 2 years of that hell." 

Sherlock smiled softly and moved his food around with his fork. "Yeah it is nice I'll only have to deal with 2 years of it..." He mumbled and looked up to John. "But once you graduate...I'll have no one." Sherlock sighed and sat back in his chair. Harriet looked at Sherlock with kind, loving eyes. "Honestly, John is the only one who's bothered to even talk to me. My neighbor Molly is a good friend, but she's in college. So we don't get to spend much time together." Sherlock shrugged. Harriet frownes slightly and looked at John who was frowning too.

"Sherlock has a brilliant mind, and no one at that school appreciates it." John scoffed and rolled his eyes. "They're intimidated by him, because he's so smart and he analyzes them in ways no one else can. So they treat him like crap. It's completely unfair and ridiculous." John looked at Sherlock with soft "heart" eyes and tucked a long curl behind his ear. "And Sherlock doesn't deserve it." He says softly.

"You two are literally so cute." Harriet giggled and leaned her elbows on the table. Both boy blushed and looked down. "But what do you mean that he can analyze people?" Harriet wiggles her eybrows and leans her elbows on the table. She looked very intrigued. Both boys laugh and look around the diner.

"Hmmm..." Sherlock smirked and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed. Harriet taps her long purple nails on the table in anticipation. "The lady by the door, with the white hair is disheveled because she is waiting for a ride that is very late. She's a democrat. She lives with 3 cats and 1 dog. She has no kids. She's recently divorced." Sherlock raddles off multiple little details about the woman's life, while John and Harriet watch in awe. Sherlock feels so loved in this moment. He finally stops with a sharp breath and turns back to look at both John and Harriet.

"No way." Harriet laughs and stares in disbelief. "You have to have made that shit up. No way can you tell all that just by looking at her." She rested her head on her hand and looked deep in thought. 

"You just need to be observant." John smirked and pecked Sherlock's cheek quickly. It was quiet for a while as they ate, but it was comfortable. The diner was slowly clearing out as they prepared to close up for the night. The waiter took their plates and Harriet finally spoke again.

"Alright." There was a new glint in her eye and strong determination in her voice. She pressed her lips together and leaned her elbows on the table. "Just so I know you're not making it all up, tell me something about...myself." She smirked. Sherlock laughed. He'd been deducing her since the moment he walked in. John looked nervously at both of them. He wasn't worried Sherlock would get anything wrong. He knew Sherlock would be on point, and that's what he was nervous of. Sherlock would never _purposely_ hurt Harriet's feelings, but John was worried Sherlock might pick up on something Harriet didn't want him to.

"Well, you used to smoke, and only recently quit. It looks like you got your ears pierced approximately a month ago, they've just finished healing. You're 8 months on Estrogen. You've only had one car so far, and you've had it since probably high school. You've been working out and losing a lot of weight recently. You admire John, and you think his boyfriend is devilishly handsome." Sherlock laughed nervously as Harriet stared at him intensely. John swallowed and looked back and forth between the two of them. They say in awkward silence for a few minutes before Harriet shook her head and giggled to herself.

"Holy fucking shit. You were not kidding." She laughed again. Both boys let out deep breaths. "I thought maybe John had told you all of that stuff, but John has no Idea how long I've been on E. I'm blown away." She blinked softly and looked between both boys before giggling to herself again. Then, they were all laughing, and it make no sense why. They were laughing so hard it hurt their stomachs. All of the hysterical laughing must have come from how tired they all were, and how crazy their day had been.

They paid for their dinner and began to get their things together. "I-I really don't want to go home." John mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. Harriet frowned and hugged her brother. 

"I would let you stay with me for the night, but I didn't give Charles a heads up." Harriet looked at her brother sadly. She felt sincerely bad. "Just know that I love you, and that mom and dad will come around slowly. I mean they were considering paying for my surgery, and just a year ago they kicked me out. It's progress, slowly but surely." She smiled softly and hugged and kissed her brother.

"Well...you could stay with me for the night." Sherlock smiled softly, but then quickly back tracked."I mean only if you want to. Y-You could sleep on the couch or whatever. My parents won't mind after I explain." He rambled awkwardly. John anf Harriet laughed softly.

"Sherlock, I'd like that a lot. Thank you." John smiled. Harriet verbally awed and pulled Sherlock in for a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! It was so nice meeting you Sherlock. I hope to see you both soon." Harriet grinned before kissing them both on the cheek and leaving the diner.

"I love her and I love you. Thank you for tonight." John said softly as they walked out to his car. He opened Sherlock's door for him, and then got in on the driver's side. The drive to Sherlock’s house was quiet and comfortable. Both boys were very tired yet content.

When they got to Sherlock's house it was almost midnight, and the house was dark and quiet. Sherlock intertwined his fingers with John's as they walked into the house. Sherlock slipped off his shoes, but stopped John from taking his off. "It'd be best if I got the chance to explain the situation to them before they knew you were here." Sherlock bit his lip with a mischievous glint in his eye. John smiled and chuckled softly. Sherlock was not as innocent as he seemed.

John leaned in close so his cheek was pressed against Sherlock's. "I guess I should probably sleep with you then...so you have the chance to explain to them before they know I'm here." John whispered softly into Sherlock's ear, then pulled back and winked at him. Sherlock flushed, yet nodded slightly. John chuckled again. "Don't worry, I can sleep on your floor."

"My floor is very uncomfortable, you can just stick to your side of the bed." Sherlock bit his lip as he pulled on John's hand and they went up to Sherlock's room.


	10. First Time Meeting the Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Mycroft...sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short, but more to come soon!!

Sherlock's room is quite messy, just like his brain and his locker. However, his room is not piled high with dirty clothes or cluttered with trash and dirty dishes. Sherlock's room is piled high with stacks of textbooks on various topics: Cognitive Psychology, Social and Behavioral Research, Astrobiology, Mortuary Science, Sexuality Studies, etc. There are multiple violins and bows, as well as sheet music. John loved the environment and the feeling that washed over him as he stepped into Sherlock’s bedroom. 

Sherlock leaned against his desk and bit his lip. He felt slightly embarrassed as he watched John check out his room, but the way John smiled at everything made Sherlock feel ok about the state of his room. John chuckled and picked up one textbook that was sitting on top of Sherlock's dresser. "The Complexities of the Male Anatomy?" John asked softly. He smirked and waved it at Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushed and licked his lips. "I find it fascinating, yet some parts are highly disgusting." Sherlock shrugged lightly and leaned further back on his desk. John was looking at him in such a way that his stomach began to flip flop. He wanted John to look at him like that forever. 

"Oh...so you think some parts of me are disgusting?" John raised his eyebrows and took slow steps toward Sherlock. With each step Sherlock's heart began to pound faster. John looked Sherlock up and down, and smirked at the affect he was having on him. John was getting closer and closer, and suddenly there was no space between the two boys. Soft cheeks touched and Sherlock shivered at the feeling of John's warm breath on his ear. "Hmm?" John hummed teasingly.

"W-well, they're parts of me too." Sherlock swallowed. John laughed low and huskily into his ear. Then he brushed his lips against Sherlock’s cheek and neck so very lightly it made Sherlock shiver once again. He let out a content sigh and slid his hands up John's hips and stopped at his waist. They rested their foreheads together and just stood together for a few minutes. They'd been through so much in the last 24 hours, and they just needed to be close. Their bodies were tired, but the way they touched each other seemed to shock them awake. 

Sherlock pushed his lips to John's in a rough passionate kiss. John immediately kissed back with the same amount of intensity. It was the type of kissing that would leave their lips red and swollen, but they both craved it. They _needed_ it. 

Sherlock moved his hands up and pushed off John's varsity jacket. John shook out his arms and it fell to the floor, and then lifted Sherlock onto the desk and slid inbetween his legs. Sherlock put his hands back on John's waist and wrapped his legs around John's hips. Slowly, John moved his hands, giving Sherlock time to stop him if he wanted. He slid his hands under Sherlock's shirt. A soft squeak came from the back of his throat, but Sherlock didn't stop John. Sherlock's body is toned, and his skin is soft. John wants to touch more of him. Cautiously, he began to lift off his shirt. They seperated and swiftly removed Sherlock's shirt. John leaned back and bit his lips as he admired Sherlock's bare chest. "Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not _absolutely captivating_." John whispered before kissing him again. John doesn't want to stop touching him or kissing him, but suddenly there's a knock on the door. 

"Sherlock! Did you take my Democracy in Action book?" An annoyed voice sounded from the other side of the door. John's heart jumped and he tried to pull away. He had seen movies and he did not want to be chased by an angry father. Sherlock just wrapped his legs tighter around John's hips, because it wasn't his father. It was his older brother Mycroft who's always ruining things for him. Sherlock was not going to let him scare off John. "Sherlock! I need my book." There was another knock and then the door knob was turning. John looked at Sherlock with wide eyes.

"Mycroft." Sherlock snapped angrily. The door knob was let go. John instantly felt at ease. He let out a breath and leaned back into Sherlock. Sherlock smiled, but he was still annoyed with his brother. "Its in the kitchen. Surely a _highly intelligent_ and healthy young man like yourself is capable of walking to the kitchen and getting it **yourself**. Now if you'll excuse me I'm getting ready for bed." Sherlock said this all with a tone John had never heard before. He was being a bratty little brother and John thought it was adorable. 

"Well, excuse me for assuming that my younger brother of _average intelligence_ would be able to go to my room and return it from where he took it." Mycroft retorted in a dull voice from behind the door. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I also hear **2** breathing patterns in there, and since I'm not telling mom and dad, you think you'd be nicer to me." Sherlock laughed nervously and John buried his head in the crook of Sherlock's neck. "Just be safe." Mycroft grumbled with a sigh. The boys silently listened to his footsteps as he walked away, and let out a breath when they heard his bedroom door shut. 

"I'm sorry." Sherlock mumbled and brushed his fingers through John's hair softly. He dropped his legs from around John's hips and kissed the top of his head. John pulled away and cradled Sherlock's face gently.

"Do not apologize. You did nothing wrong, babe." They kissed again, but this time it was the type of kiss they'd never forget; sweet and passionate. With wet, red lips, they pulled away and just held each other. A tiny yawn came from Sherlock, even though he tried to hide it. "Lets lay down, yeah?" John asked softly. Sherlock looked up at him with tired and droopy eyes full of love, and he nodded silently. John stepped back and began undressing. Sherlock slid off of his desk and smiled at John's muscular body. 

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not _absolutely captivating_." Sherlock blushed as he looked John up and down. John chuckled lightly and kicked off his shoes. When both boys were in their boxers, Sherlock pulled back his comforter and John turned off the lights. They climbed into Sherlock's bed and turned to face each other. 

"Sherlock." John whispered as he brushed some of his curls out of his eyes. Sherlock moved closer and looked up at John. He hummed softly as a response. "You know you...didn't have to do any of this tonight. Right?" This was a question that had been nagging John since they'd stopped kissing. He didn't want to push Sherlock or make him uncomfortable. 

"I know." Sherlock looked away and bit his lips. "I-I wanted to." He took a deep breath and looked up into John's eyes."I liked it...a lot." He was completely honest, and John felt relief wash over him. 

"I wanted it too, and I really liked it." John pecked his forehead. "If I ever do anything you don't want to or that you don't like...just tell me." 

"Ok." Sherlock leaned into John's chest and yawned lightly. John wrapped his arms loosely around Sherlock. They laid like that until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
